finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace (Type-0)/Dissidia NT
Ace is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT as the representative of Final Fantasy Type-0. After Ramza from Final Fantasy Tactics, he is the second representative of a non-main series title. He is a Marksman type, with the EX Skill Cut Cards. Ace is a new character who did not appear in the PlayStation Portable ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' games. Ace's default player name is Nameless Student. His manikin counterpart, the Discarded Delinquent, is red. Profile Appearance Ace's default outfit, "Akademeia Winter Uniform", is based on his in Final Fantasy Type-0. He wears a black jacket with gold shoulder pauldrons, white pants, a brown pouch on his left thigh, and a red cape that represents Class Zero. This outfit has two alternate costumes: one coloration resembling his attire from the HD re-release, and one resembling his , complete with white gloves. His first alternate costume, "Akademeia Summer Uniform", resembles his from Final Fantasy Type-0: a white shirt with black details and the Vermilion Bird crest, a black necktie, black pants and the same pouch and red cape of the Winter Uniform. Ace wears a pair of black gloves with white-striped details. The first alternate coloration recolors his shirt gray with blue accents, his pants white, his cape blue, and his shoes gray. The second recolors his shirt red with white accents, his pants black, his cape red, and his shoes gray. His second alternate costume, "Combat Overcoat", resembles the Dominion legionaries' outfit worn by the Class Zero members during the opening of Type-0. It has two alternate colorations. DFF2015 Ace Outfit.png|Akademeia Winter Uniform I. DFF2015 Ace Outfit2.png|Akademeia Winter Uniform II. DFF2015 Ace Outfit3.png|Akademeia Winter Uniform III. DFF2015 Ace 2nd Form.png|Akademeia Summer Uniform I. DFF2015_Ace_Summer_B.png|Akademeia Summer Uniform II. DFF2015_Ace_Summer_C.png|Akademeia Summer Uniform III. DFFNT Ace Costume 03-A.png|Combat Overcoat I. DFFNT Ace Costume 03-B.png|Combat Overcoat II. DFFNT Ace Costume 03-C.png|Combat Overcoat III. Equipment Ace equips magically-infused cards. Bar his default weapon, Final Fantasy Type-0 did not render Ace's cards in-game, and Dissidia is the first instance in which they have original designs. Ace's cards are all wielded by him in Final Fantasy Type-0. The default Deck of Cards is a deck of silver cards with blue accents and details. The first alternate weapon, Akademeia Deck, is a deck of red cards decorated with the Vermilion Bird crest. Ace's first alternate weapon, Reaper's Tarot, is a deck of oblong black cards accentuated with a steel gray palisade gate design, and marked with the face of the grim reaper. Ace's second alternate weapon is the Magician's Deck. Ace's third alternate weapon is the Crazy Eights. DFF2015 Akademeia Deck Ace.png|Ace's Akademeia Deck. DFF2015 Ace Reaper Card.png|Ace's Reaper Tarot. Dissidia2015 Ace Magicians Deck.png|Ace's Magician's Deck. DFFNT Ace's Crazy Eights.png|Ace's Crazy Eights. Story It is unknown if Ace was summoned to World B and then later dismissed from there sometime between the first and the eleventh cycles. Unlike most of Materia's warriors, Ace was only summoned shortly after Shinryu's defeat to assist in the restoration of the world. Ace interacts with Firion, Zidane Tribal, and Vaan near Materia's domain. Ace feels trepidations because he never fought alongside anyone besides his classmates. When Firion asks if they were his friends back home, he replies that he doesn't consider them as such. Ace restates that they were his classmates and adds that some were disorderly while others snooped around. After he likens his classmates to siblings, the other three can relate: Zidane considers his traveling troupe his family, Firion was orphaned twice and was taken in by a rebel group that he treats like family, and Vaan is looked up to as a big brother by younger orphans in the streets of Rabanastre. After Zidane is surprised how others see Vaan as a leader, Firion replies that he is not surprised due to Vaan's natural charisma. Ace complains that everyone around him on campus just wants attention, and Zidane comments that Ace's situation is similar to that of one who has a big brother, referring to Kuja. After the world's restoration is complete, the moogles give Ace a crystal to host his memories for Materia to use in the upcoming infinitely long war. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Materia's behalf, Ace returns to his home world. Gameplay :Type: Marksman - Ace is a balanced fighter with an arsenal of explosive skills, but can also charge most of his HP attacks for greater area of effect. :EX Skill: Cut Cards - Draws a card of random color, with a maximum stock of four. Activates the top card's effect by holding . The effect is enhanced if Ace has multiple cards of that color. Abilities Creation and development Voice Ace is voiced by Yūki Kaji from the original Final Fantasy Type-0, who has also voiced Hope Estheim in the Lightning Saga and Bhunivelze in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In the English versions, he is voiced by Jonathan McClendon reprising his role as Ace from the original game. Gallery Discarded Delinquent.png|Manikin. Ace intro Pose NT.gif|Intro animation. Ace Victory Pose NT.gif|Victory animation. DFF2015 Ace SS.png|Victory pose. Ace - Isamu Kamikokuryou.png|Fourth Anniversary artwork. Trivia *Ace is the first male Marksman protagonist in the arcade version. Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT